Hari Yang Sama
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk SNAPE DAY, dan karena belum selesai, maka terpaksa dipotong-potong. Harry sangat terpukul mengetahui apa yang sudah Snape lakukan selama ini. Lalu, sekarang ia harus melakukan apa untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya?
1. Langkah Pertama

**HARI YANG SAMA**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, family/friendship. Severitus dalam bentuk yang berbeda._

_Untuk SnapeDay. Karena penulisannya belum selesai, terpaksa dibuat multichapters. Moga selesai sebelum tanggal 16_

-o0o-

Matahari belum naik sempurna saat Harry berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tujuan orang lain yang sudah bangun. Ia melangkah dengan pasti, membalas sapaan tapi langkahnya tak berhenti. Langkahnya terarah pada Dedalu Perkasa. Yang dahan-dahannya terus berayun mencari korban.

Tapi Harry tak mempedulikannya. Sesampainya di sana, matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Dapat. Sesuatu seperti tonjolan akar. Dikeluarkannya tongkatnya, dan dengan ujung tongkat ditekannya. Gerakan mengayun dari dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa mendadak berhenti.

Harry mendekati tonjolan akar itu. Ada sesuatu seperti mulut terowongan di situ. Dengan pasti Harry merunduk memasukinya. Terus berjalan, walau terkadang harus merunduk atau bahkan agak merangkak.

Ia memasuki Shrieking Shack. Tempat yang beberapa hari lalu, menjadi salah satu saksi kejamnya Perang Besar. Dan satu korbannya, meninggal di sini.

Di ujung terowongan, ruangan membesar seperti kamar. Harry berdiri tegak kini. Matanya kembali berkeliling, mencari sesuatu.

Walau sudah dibersihkan, genangan darah itu masih membekas. Harry melangkah setapak mendekat. Matanya terus memindai sekeliling.

Dapat.

Ternyata benda itu ada di kolong ranjang. Ketika sang korban terjatuh, ketika Harry mendekat, keluar dari Jubah Gaib, rupanya benda itu terjatuh agak jauh, masuk ke kolong ranjang. Dan tak ada yang memperhatikan.

Hati-hati Harry memungut benda hitam panjang pipih itu. Tongkat sihir Severus Snape.

Walau baru beberapa hari ada di sana, dan karenanya belum tentu berdebu, tapi Harry membersihkannya dengan sekasama. Dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku dalam jubahnya.

Setelah melihat sekali lagi berkeliling, Harry kembali menelusuri terowongan, keluar lagi.

Merunduk, pelan-pelan ia sampai di mulut terowongan. Dengan hati-hati ia melompat ke luar, ke tanah. Menjauh dari mulut terowongan, ia menunjukkan tongkat sihirnya pada tonjolan akar tadi. Dan dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa kembali mengayun.

Tak mempedulikan Dedalu, Harry berjalan lagi ke arah kastil.

Di Aula Besar puluhan peti disemayamkan. Tak ada meja-meja panjang asrama. Tak ada yang memperhatikan itu, semua peti diletakkan tak menurut asramanya.

Dengan ujung mata Harry melihat sekilas, keluarga Weasley plus Hermione, melingkari sebuah peti. Seorang wanita yang Harry kenali sebagai Andromeda Black-Tonks, berdiri di antara dua peti. Dan masih banyak lagi orang lain—kenal atau tidak—mengerumuni peti-peti jenazah.

Yang ia cari tidak ada di sini, ia tahu pasti. Langkahnya pasti menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Dumbledore," ia membisikkan kata kunci pada gargoyle di sana, dan gargoyle itu bahkan sudah bergerak bergeser sebelum kata itu selesai diucapkan.

Kantor Kepala Sekolah kosong. Profesor McGonagall yang ditunjuk sementara sebagai Pejabat Kepala Sekolah, sedang mengurus hal lain tentunya. Tapi Harry sudah minta ijin tadi, untuk mencari tongkat Profesor Snape, dan menyimpannya ke dalam peti.

Peti jenazah Severus Snape, sendiri di Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Inilah dia. Harry merogoh ke dalam jubahnya, mengeluarkan tongkat hitam _ebony_ itu, menggenggamnya erat. Ia membuka tutup peti sedikit, dan sudah akan menyimpan tongkat itu di dalamnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja ada dorongan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengetahui apa saja yang sudah dilakukan mantan Profesornya selama ini. Walau ia tahu ini mungkin saja salah, walau ia tahu biasanya yang melakukan hal seperti ini adalah para profesional dan demi kepentingan hukum, tetapi ada rasa untuk mengetahuinya.

Rasa yang kuat.

Diletakkannya tongkat Snape di atas meja. Dikeluarkannya tongkatnya sendiri.

Sebelum melakukannya, ia melihat berkeliling. Jika saja ada seseorang untuk dimintai pendapat. Apalagi kalau Dumbledore.

Tapi pigura-pigura lukisan semua kosong. Kelihatannya semua mantan Kepala Sekolah sedang berada di Aula Besar.

Oh _well_. Baiklah.

Dipegangnya tongkatnya sendiri erat-erat, ditunjukannya pada tongkat Snape. Suaranya pelan tapi pasti. "_Priori Incantantem_!"

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, bagai ada kilasan petir meloncat dari tongkat Snape ke tongkatnya, dan merembet ke tangannya. Refleks Harry berusaha menggerakkan tangannya agar 'petir' itu jatuh dari tangannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Tangannya, tongkatnya, dan tongkat Snape seperti dilem, seperti diikat oleh sesuatu yang kuat.

Dan perlahan muncul citra samar di hadapan Harry. Bagai Muggle sedang memirsa tayangan _hologram_. Situasi Perang Besar, tebak Harry, dan sepertinya Snape baru saja menjatuhkan seorang Pelahap Maut. Mantra _non-verbal_.

Tiba-tiba ada rasa senang meresap ke dalam hati Harry.

Meloncat ke citra lain, hampir sama, nampaknya Snape diam-diam menjatuhkan satu demi satu Pelahap Maut yang ia temui. Sepertinya Snape sering menggunakan mantra _non-verbal_, karena Harry tak mendengar suara sedikit pun, dan tak tahu mantra-mantra apa saja yang sedang dirapal Snape.

Tiap ada satu korban jatuh, tiap kali itu juga ada perasaan puas menyerap ke dalam hatinya.

Dan mendadak Harry sadar.

_Priori Incantantem_ bukan hanya memberi tahu kita tentang mantra apa yang terakhir dilakukan oleh sebuah tongkat sihir dalam urutan terbalik, tetapi juga memberi tahu kita, seperti apa situasi sekeliling, dan seperti apa _rasa hati_ si pemegang tongkat—

Dengan berdebar-debar—setengah tak mau mengetahui tapi juga penasaran—Harry menanti tiap mantra yang diucapkan atau tak diucapkan dengan tegang. Ada saat di mana Snape terasa senang—sedang mengerjakan sesuatu untuk Orde—tetapi ada rasa sakit di mana ia sedang merapal mantra demi Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dan yang ini—

Harry mengenal baik situasi ini. Situasi di mana Pondok Hagrid terbakar, di mana Snape mementahkan semua mantranya, di mana Snape dan Malfoy lari dari Hogwarts—setelah peristiwa itu.

Nyaris saja Harry menghentikan _Priori Incantantem_.

Ia tahu mantra apa yang akan keluar saat ini.

Ia tak mau melihat lagi peristiwa yang sangat menyayat hati itu. Tapi—entah ada apa yang menahannya.

Maka dengan gemetar ditunggunya mantra itu dirapal Snape.

Saat Snape merapal _Avada Kedavra_.

Saat rasa sesal tak terperi merasuk ke dalam hati Snape—dalam hati Harry saat ini—, saat rasa tak berdaya untuk mencegah pengucapan mantra itu, sementara ia juga tahu bahwa pengucapan mantra itu harus dilakukan. Selain untuk pencitraan ke luar, juga ia harus melakukannya demi Dumbledore sendiri. Demi keadaan kesehatan Dumbledore yang sudah ia ketahui.

Ia harus.

Dan terucaplah kata itu.

Harry terduduk di lantai.

Kakinya tak lagi bisa menahan beban. Seluruh badannya lemas tak berdaya. Ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Mengumpulkan semua kekuatan tersisa, ia menggenggam tongkatnya sendiri erat-erat dan membisikkan, '_Finite Incantantrum_'

Waktunya mungkin hanya bermenit-menit, tetapi seakan berjam-jam. Lemas, seakan sudah bekerja keras. Terengah-engah seakan sudah berlari jauh, Harry berusaha berdiri tegak lagi. Perutnya bergolak seakan ingin memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Kepalanya berputar, tak sepakat dengan keinginannya untuk berdiri tegak. Harry terus berusaha tegak.

Tepat saat pintu diketuk.

"Harry, apakah kau ada di dalam?"

Profesor McGonagall.

Ini adalah kantornya sekarang, tapi ia masih mengetuk, tahu bahwa Harry ada di dalam, seperti tahu bahwa Harry sedang mengeluarkan isi hatinya di depan peti jenazah

"Silakan masuk saja, Profesor—"

Pintu terbuka, dan Profesor McGonagall masuk. Harry berusaha sebisanya agar ia nampak wajar. Diletakkannya tongkat Profesor Snape tepat di antara kedua tangan yang diatur bersilang di dada. Ditutupnya kembali peti itu.

"Acara pemakaman akan segera dimulai—"

Harry mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa suara, menuju ke tempat pemakaman. Di belakang, peti jenazah melayang mengikuti, dikendalikan mantra yang diucapkan tanpa suara oleh Profesor McGonagall.

Harry berdiri paling depan didampingi Ron dan Hermione, di antara guru-guru, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan beberapa rekan Orde Phoenix lainnya. Upacara berjalan khidmat, tapi Harry sama sekali tak bisa khusyu mengikutinya.

Ia masih terguncang peristiwa-peristiwa _Priori Incantantem_ tadi. Seperti robot ia mengikuti jalannya upacara tanpa memperhatikan nama siapa saja yang sedang diucapkan seiring dimasukkannya peti ke dalam tanah. Cukup lama sebenarnya karena jumlah yang harus dimakamkan, tidak seperti pemakaman Dumledore, tapi Harry sama sekali tak memperhatikan, tak menghitung waktu.

Begitu upacara selesai, begitu orang-orang bubar satu demi satu, ia pun otomatis berbalik, bermaksud menuju asramanya.

"Harry! Harry! Mau ke mana?"

Harry berbalik. Hermione mencengkeram lengannya, "Kau tak mendengar pengumuman tadi? Kita ke knator Kepala Sekolah, menghadiri pembacaan wasiat—"

Pembacaan wasiat? Kenapa aku harus menghadiri pembacaan wasiat? Harry bingung, karena sepengetahuannya, yang hadir dalam pembacaan wasiat itu hanya orang-orang yang namanya ada dalam itu—

"Barusan Profesor McGonagall bilang, kita disuruh menghadiri pembacaan wasiat Profesor Snape! Kau tidak dengar?"

Harry menggeleng. Ia mengganti arah langkahnya ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Percaya atau tidak, namanya ternyata memang ada dalam wasiat. Berbarengan bersama sebuah buku ramuan Moste Potente Potion edisi pertama yang diberikan pada Hermione, dan satu set kuali yang diberikan pada Ron, namanya ada. Buku ramuan yang pernah ia sembunyikan di Ruang Kebutuhan, ternyata ditemukan oleh Snape, dan justru sekarang diberikan padanya. Plus, sebuah kotak kayu.

Kotak kayu?

Dibawanya buku dan kotak kayu itu kembali ke asrama, ke ruang tidurnya. Diletakkannya di atas kasur. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya.

Kotak itu penuh dengan surat-surat yang dilipat rapi dan diikat, benda-benda kecil dan besar berbagai macam. Dibukanya tali ikatan surat, dibukanya lipatan surat itu, dan dibacanya selembar.

Dan ia terhenyak.

Surat-surat Lily. Tulisan ibunya. Persis sama seperti yang ia temukan di kamar Sirius.

Dari masa sebelum masuk Hogwarts, saat Lily bertamasya ke daerah lain ada kartupos untuk Snape. Saat Lily bepergian ke daerah lain, tiap kali ia pergi ke mana saja bersama orangtuanya—tentu saja, kan Lily masih kecil—tak lupa Lily mengirimkan surat atau kartupos untuk Snape. Pos Muggle, pikir Harry sambil meraba perangko yang nyaris lepas karena sudah lama.

Lalu ada surat-surat yang melayang antar-asrama, karena ini tak memakai perangko. Tanggalnya menunjukkan masa-masa kelas tahun pertama hingga berhenti di tahun kelima. Tahun '_kata itu'_, pikir Harry getir.

Ada juga surat-surat lain, masih dalam kurun waktu itu, tetapi di luar masa bersekolah. Sepertinya Lily rajin menulis manakala bepergian.

Harry belum membaca semuanya, ia hanya membuka satu demi satu, membaca sepintas. Menutupnya kembali. Menyusunnya kembali dengan rapi. Mengikatnya lagi hati-hati.

Setelah itu ia memusatkan perhatian pada benda-benda yang ada dalam kotak. Ada beberapa foto berpigura—Snape dan Lily. Masih sangat muda, kelas satu atau kelas dua nampaknya. Ada batu-batu kecil berbentuk lucu. Ada bunga-bunga kering. Bahkan ada satu foto yang rupanya sobekan dari foto yang Harry lihat di kamar Sirius tempo hari.

Menyesakkan.

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala tempat tidur, memejamkan mata.

Snape sangat mencintai ibunya, ia tahu itu. Tapi bahwa Snape juga punya perhatian untuk mewariskan benda-benda kenangan ini padanya, baru ia tahu.

Dan itu sangat menyesakkan.

"Harry?"

Suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu. Ron. Terdengar khawatir.

"Ya? Aku nggak apa-apa, masuk saja!"

Pintu terbuka, dan Ron muncul.

"Waktu makan siang—"

"OK." Harry memasukkan lagi barang-barang dan surat-surat ke dalam kotak dengan hati-hati, menutupnya pelan-pelan. Dan mengikuti Ron ke Aula Besar untuk makan.

-o0o-

Aula Besar kali ini berbeda, bukan saja karena penuh dengan orangtua murid, anggota Orde, dan masih banyak lagi orang dewasa selain guru, tetapi juga karena tidak ada pembagian tempat duduk berdasarkan asrama. Kemungkinan hanya untuk sementara karena para guru juga tidak duduk di Kursi Tinggi tetapi membaur bersama murid dan orang dewasa lainnya.

Harry mencari tempat kosong, tetapi rupanya cukup sulit. Hagrid melihat ini, dan melambai pada mereka. Ia bergeser sedikit, dan itu cukup untuk Harry dan Ron duduk. Di seberang meja ternyata Hermione sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Profespr McGonagall.

"Harry," sahut Hermione, "kukira kau tak akan makan—"

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis. Sekilas ia teringat akan sesuatu yang harus ditanyakan pada Profesor McGonagall.

"Profesor," sahutnya, "—apakah tadi sudah ada lukisan Profesor Snape?"

Profesor McGonagall nampak berpikir sejenak. "Rasanya tidak. Belum ada. Ya, aku ingat, belum ada. Tidak seperti Dumbledore yang langsung ada—"

Harry menarik napas panjang.

Profesor McGonagall memperhatikan muridnya ini, "Ada tiga unsur yang harus dipenuhi agar lukisan seorang almarhum Kepala Sekolah bisa muncul di dinding Kantor. Pertama, pengakuan publik. Pengakuan publik ini bisa _de jure_, pengakuan murid-murid, guru-guru, dan sebagainya; lalu _de facto_ pengakuan oleh Wizengamot. Kedua, pengakuan oleh kastil. Kekuatan sihir yang ada dalam kastil secara keseluruhan, bisa berpengaruh akan diakui atau tidaknya seorang Kepala Sekolah."

Hati Harry mencelos. Bagaimana jika Kastil tidak mengakui Profesor Snape sebagai salah satu Kepala Sekolah?

"Unsur yang satu lagi, Profesor?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

"Yang satu lagi, pengakuan dari dirinya sendiri—"

Harry terdiam. Hanya memain-mainkan garpu tanpa memperhatikan makanannya.

"Harry."

Harry tersentak.

"Kau harus makan, Harry," Profesor McGonagall menegur.

"Oh—eh, i-iya, Ma'am," Harry memaksakan diri untuk memusatkan perhatian pada piring di hadapannya, memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Sisa waktu makan digunakan Harry untuk mendengarkan percakapan Profesor McGonagall dengan Hermione dan Hagrid tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan mereka meneruskan Hogwarts, kurikulum yang mungkin dipakai, apakah tahun yang kemarin akan dihitung, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

-o0o-

Hari ini Hogwarts sudah jauh lebih sepi dari kemarin. Mereka yang masih tinggal hanya beberapa orang murid dan guru, itu juga sudah akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing hari ini.

Setelah melalui rapat, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa sekolah akan dilanjutkan pada bulan September seperti biasa. Waktu sebelumnya akan digunakan untuk perbaikan kastil. Tingkat kelas yang akan dipakai nanti adalah tingkat tahun kemarin, mengingat tahun yang lalu berlalu tanpa pengajaran yang efisien. Kebanyakan setuju, walau itu berarti mereka harus mengulang lagi setahun. Penambahan kelas dilakukan untuk kelas satu, mengingat jumlah anak-anak umur kelas satu sudah bertambah dengan bertambahnya tahun.

Harry memutuskan untuk pulang ke Grimmauld saja, dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Dari Grimmauld, ia akan lebih mudah mengakses Kementrian, Wizengamot, dan sebagainya. Ia sudah bertekad bulat, akan memperjuangkan agar lukisan Profesor Snape bisa muncul sebagai mestinya.

Tetapi, selain itu, ia memang harus bolak-balik ke Wizengamot. Memberikan kesaksian atas jalannya Perang Besar maupun saat-saat sebelumnya. Memberikan kesaksian pada pengadilan beberapa orang, termasuk juga keluarga Malfoy. Sampai pada keputusan yang melegakan, jasa-jasa Severus Snape diakui Wizengamot, bahkan dianugerahi medali Orde of Merlin, kelas 1.

Kesibukan yang melelahkan, sehingga hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, 1 September sudah di depan mata.

Peengakuan _de jure_ dan _de facto_ sudah ia peroleh. Satu unsur sudah ia dapat.

Profesor McGonagall langsung memanggil Harry ke kantor pada malam hari sesudah pesta penerimaan murid baru. Untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang melegakan.

Sebuah pigura sudah ada di samping lukisan Dumbledore. Tapi pigura itu masih kosong, hitam legam, belum ada isinya.

"Ini menunjukkan, dengan diakuinya Profesor Snape secara _de jure_ dan _de facto_, Kastil juga mempertimbangkan untuk mengakui beliau—"

Harry menghembuskan napas lega.

"Lalu, kapan kira-kira pigura ini akan berisi?" sahutnya, tak berharap akan jawaban.

Profesor McGonagall menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu, Harry. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya—"

Harus bagaimana lagi?

-o0o-

**TBC**


	2. Langkah Kedua

**HARI YANG SAMA**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, family/friendship. Severitus dalam bentuk yang berbeda._

-o0o-

**Bagian kedua**

Waktu berlalu. Satu tahun terakhir Harry di Hogwarts dijalaninya sebaik-baiknya. Langkah berikutnya, pendidikan Auror. Bersama Ron, ia menjalani pendidikan yang berat ini. Selesai pendidikan, Harry berencana menikahi Ginny, sementara Ron nampaknya sudah semakin mantap mendekati Hermione.

Hari ini saja Hermione ada di The Burrow, sedang ngobrol dengan Ginny.

"Ron mana?" tanya Harry, mengambil tempat duduk dekat Ginny.

"Bersama George, sedang ke Diagon Alley—" sahut Ginny. Di waktu luangnya, Ron sering membantu George menjalankan toko leluconnya, dan nampaknya George juga terbantu.

Hermione melanjutkan obrolannya bersama Ginny, sepertinya serius sekali.

"Ini—tentang apa sih? Sepertinya pembicaraan tentang Muggle, kalau aku dengar DNA-DNA-an sih—" Harry tertarik, menyandarkan bahunya di bahu Ginny.

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Kukira kau tak akan tertarik. Tapi iya, ini tentang Muggle. Kau tahu, Mr Weasley selalu saja antusias kalau aku berbicara tentang segala hal tentang Muggle. Kemajuan mereka akhir-akhir ini memang menarik untuk disimak—"

"Ah, itu," Harry setuju, "—banyak memang barang ciptaan Muggle yang seolah-olah mengandung sihir di dalamnya, padahal teknologi mereka saja sudah cukup maju sekarang. Lalu, ada apa dengan DNA, apa hubungannya dengan sihir?"

"Begini," Hermione mencoba menerangkan dari awal lagi, "kita kaum penyihir tidak boleh terlalu menutup diri pada kemajuan para Muggle ini. Sudah seharusnya kita juga mengambil keuntungan, atau mengikuti kemudahan yang mereka buat.

Aku sedang menelusuri tentang DNA, makanya aku belajar lagi ilmu biologi Muggle, dan jika penelusuran ini benar, kita bisa membuat sesuatu dari DNA yang sudah ada. Misalnya, DNA ada di rambut. Dari sehelai rambut, kita bisa menguraikan DNA-nya, lalu mencoba membuat sesuatu yang baru, seperti—" Hermione nampak ragu meneruskan.

"Seperti teknologi _kloning_?" Harry meneruskan. "Bukankah dalam dunia Muggle, kloning sudah dilarang untuk manusia? Yang dibolehkan hanya pada hewan?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga mengikuti perkembangan Muggle—"

Harry tertawa. "Terpaksa. Sebagai Auror, kita terpaksa harus tahu perkembangan kaum Penyihir maupun Muggle."

Mereka tertawa berderai-derai ketika kepala Ron muncul dari bingkai pintu, "Ada 'pa ya, ramai-ramai begini?"

Otomatis Harry berdiri, "Ron! Tentang kasus Waterloo itu—" katanya berjalan mendekati, dan keduanya kemudian asyik berdiskusi, keluar ruangan.

-o0o-

Hermione sudah mulai membereskan tumpukan _file_ kasus-kasusnya di meja ketika sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat dengan manis di mejanya. Menduga-duga siapa pengirimnya, ia membukanya.

_Hermione,_

_Mau makan siang bareng? Tetep di kantin sih, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan._

_Harry_

Hermione nyengir. Janjian makan di kantin kantor, keren amat! Tapi, lagian, kalau janjian makan di luar, justru menimbulkan gosip tak sedap nantinya, pikirnya sambil terus nyengir. Jadinya _file-file_ ditumpuk rapi, meraih dompetnya, dan berjalan ke kantin.

Harry sudah menanti di sana. Niat bener, mejanya untuk dua kursi, letaknya di pojok, terlihat sih dari mana-mana sehingga tak akan menimbulkan gosip tak sedap, tapi percakapan tak akan mudah terdengar dari manapun.

Memanggil seorang peri rumah—mungkin lebih tepatnya peri kantor—Harry memesan makan siangnya yang biasa. Hermione juga, nampaknya.

"Ron ke mana?" tanya Hermione. Biasanya Harry-Ron sepasang, ke mana-mana barengan.

"Sedang menangani Kutukan Catur—" Harry nyengir, "—ada seorang penyihir pecatur yang marah pada tetangganya dan melontarkan kutukan semacam _Petrificus_. Kutukan itu hanya bisa dilepas kalau ada orang yang bisa menebak langkah apa yang harus diambil supaya _skak mat_—"

Hermione tertawa. "Kukira memang hanya Ron yang bisa menangani—"

Peri rumah datang membawakan makan siang mereka. Mereka makan dengan santun, awalnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Harry?" tanya Hermione memecah keheningan.

Harry tak menjawab. Ia meletakkan garpunya, minum dulu sejenak.

"Aku—aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai—" Harry mengelap sudut mulutnya yang sama sekali tidak kotor, "—waktu itu kau sedang menerangkan soal DNA—" Harry terdiam sejenak.

"Dan—"

Harry menghela napas, "—apakah kalian sudah bisa membuat sesuatu dengan bantuan DNA?"

"Maksudmu, alih-alih Muggle bisa membuat _kloning_, sekarang penyihir yang kau curigai bisa membuat _kloning _dengan Ramuan dan Mantra?"

"Yah—semacam itulah—"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak sehebat itulah. Paling-paling kita membuat benda-benda kecil yang mengandung DNA yang sama dengan benda asal. Misalnya, dengan sehelai rambut, kita bisa membuat sekeping kulit. Baru sampai situ. Walau sihir nampak memudahkan pekerjaan kita, tetap saja kan, sihir harus dipelajari? Apalagi untuk hal-hal yang samasekali baru?"

"Apalagi untuk hal-hal yang sama sekali baru," Harry mengangguk. Lalu mulai menghabiskan makannya. Mereka terdiam selama mengosongkan piring.

Hermione menghabiskan minumnya dan sepertinya sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya, ketika Harry tiba-tiba bertanya, pelan, tapi tergesa seakan takut terdengar orang lain.

"Kalau—membuat sel-sel kecil?" bisiknya.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, "Tergantung selnya. Kalau sel kulit, tulang, atau yang seperti itu, mudah. Kalau seperti kelenjar, atau sejenisnya, agak rumit. Tapi kemungkinannya bisa—"

Harry menelan ludah, "—kalau sel sperma dan sel telur?"

Hermione memandang Harry lekat-lekat. "Sel sperma dan sel telur siapa yang ingin kau buat, Harry? Dan mengapa?"

Harry memandang sekitar. Orang-orang sudah mulai selesai makan dan meninggalkan kantin. Tak ada yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Severus Snape. Dan Lily Evans—" sahutnya pelan.

"K-kau berpikir—" Hermione menyandarkan diri. Menyisirkan kedua tangannya pada rambut coklatnya, "—kau akan membuat 'anak' mereka?"

"Yah," Harry tertawa hambar, "entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan, tapi itu yang muncul. Aku punya barang-barang yang dulu kepunyaan Severus, aku punya barang-barang kepunyaan Mum, dan aku yakin di antaranya ada yang mengandung DNA. Entah sehelai rambut atau apapun. Dan tiba-tiba—tiba-tiba, begitu saja, terpikirkan olehku—"

Harry kini yang menyisirkan kedua tangannya pada rambut acak-acakannya, "—terpikirkan olehku, untuk membuatkan 'anak' untuk mereka. Keturunan mereka—"

"Kau gila, Harry!"

"Aku memang gila, Hermione. Sudah lebih dari setahun, dan kita belum bisa membuat pigura di kantor Kepala Sekolah mengeluarkan lukisan beliau. Pengakuan bahwa beliau adalah Kepala Sekolah sudah ada, Kastil sudah mengakuinya, tinggal unsur terakhir ini—"

Harry menyapukan kedua tangannya ke wajah, "Aku sudah tak tahu lagi, Hermione, jalan apa lagi yang harus kutempuh?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening.

"Jadi, kalau kita tak bisa memunculkan sosok beliau di pigura, kau sekarang ingin sosok keturunannya, yang hidup bergerak dan berbicara?"

"Ya." Harry melihat raut wajah Hermione yang seolah mengatakan _'itu-hal-yang-sungguh-tak-mungkin-Harry'_, dan ia sudah bersiap untuk berdiri, "—sudahlah, Hermione. Kalau memang tak bisa, sudahlah. Hanya jangan bicarakan ini dengan orang lain, ya?"

Harry berdiri. Hermione masih tetap duduk, seperti berpikir.

"Hermione?"

"Kurasa, bisa saja—"

Harry terduduk dengan mulut menganga, "—bi-bisa?"

"Aku akan merisetnya lagi. Sel sperma dan sel telur itu bukan sel yang mudah untuk dibuat, tapi bukan mustahil—"

"Kau benar-benar bisa?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Walau ini akan lama, karena ini bukan pekerjaan utamaku, tapi pasti akan kulakukan. Tapi—jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu ya?"

Harry mengangguk. "Oke! Oke! Hermione, kalau aku Ron, kau pasti akan langsung kulamar!"

Hermione terkekeh. "Bilang saja pada Ron, dia sepertinya dari kemarin sudah mau ngomong, tapi masih ragu-ragu—"

Keduanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan melamar Ginny?"

Wajah Harry langsung memerah, "Secepatnya. Aku harus berbicara dulu pada Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, dan juga pada George dan Ron. Walau mungkin tak mengapa, aku kan melangkahi keduanya dalam menikah—"

"Kau terlalu santun dan penuh basa-basi, Harry!" Hermione menepuk-nepuk bahu sobatnya ini, "—jadi tanggal berapa?"

Keduanya tertawa lagi.

-o0o-

Harry menikah dengan Ginny, dan belum ada kabar baik dari Hermione. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Hermione mengisyaratkan, belum selesai.

Waktu terus berlalu. Ginny hamil, dan sekarang Harry sedang menantikan kelahiran anaknya yang pertama, di Grimmauld.

PLOP PLOP

Dua sosok itu muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Hermione! Ron! Kalian datang juga!" Harry menyambut dengan gugup, "—bidan sudah ada, sedang menolong Ginny, tapi aku—aku—"

"Kau gugup, sudahlah kau duduk di sini dengan Ron, aku akan ke kamar—" Hermione berlari ke kamar tempat Ginny sedang berjuang.

"Tenang saja, Harry, aku tahu Ginny kuat. Aku tahu bidannya kompeten. Dan kalau ada apa-apa, aku tahu Hermione akan tahu jalan keluarnya—"

"Tapi kau kan belum pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini! Awas nanti kalau kau juga seperti ini—" rambut Harry sepertinya jauh lebih kusut dari hari biasanya.

Ron menahan tawa. "Sudah, sini duduk!" sahutnya, menarik tangan Harry dengan paksa, tapi tak bisa karena dari kamar terdengar suara tangis yang keras—

"DIA LAHIR! DIA LAHIR!" Harry berlari ke kamar, tak mempedulikan Ron **1)**

Ron membeku sejenak, tetapi kemudian menggumam, "—memangnya dia sudah tahu kalau anaknya laki-laki?"

Tapi memang ternyata laki-laki. Sehat dan normal. Harry menamainya James Sirius Potter. Bergurau Ron menambahkan bahwa anaknya yang kedua nanti namanya Remus Peter.

"Tak akan sudi aku menamai anakku Peter, Ron!" sahut Ginny disambut anggukan Harry. Tapi keduanya nampak sangat berseri-seri.

Seusai Inisiasi Menyusui Dini, bayi itu langsung tertidur nyenyak. Nampaknya ibunya juga sudah kelelahan. Tak lama juga terlelap.

Bidan keluar dari kamar, disusul ketiganya, keluar kamar tak bersuara. Setelah bidan itu pamit, Ron juga pamit karena alarm Aurornya berbunyi.

"Mereka tahu kalau kau baru saja punya anak, Harry, makanya mereka tak memanggilmu," canda Ron sambil menggeplak punggung Harry, "selamat lagi, _mate_! Aku akan kabarkan pada semuanya!" Ia menghilang.

"Jadi," Hermione menepuk bahu Harry, "selamat sekali lagi, ayah baru!"

Harry menghembuskan napas keras-keras dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa, "Huwah! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak membantu proses kelahirannya, tapi rasanya lelah begini—"

Hermione terkekeh. "Itu stress, Harry! Sudah, duduk saja, aku ambilkan teh—"

Hermione baru menikah beberapa bulan dengan Ron, tapi nampaknya ia sudah mulai ketularan piawai membuat teh. Ia menghilang ke dapur, dan keluar lagi beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah baki berisi poci teh, cangkir-cangkir, susu dan gula.

Harry meraih sebuah cangkir, menuangkan teh, menuangkan susu, dan mencapit sebongkah gula. Tak dikocek baik, ia sudah menyeruput tehnya pelan-pelan.

Hermione lebih rapi lagi membuat tehnya, dan ia sedang mengoceknya hati-hati, ketika ia mengucapkannya pada Harry, "Sudah jadi, Harry."

Harry tersedak.

"A-apa?" Harry mengebas-ngebas air yang tumpah ke celana panjangnya.

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan celana panjang Harry langsung kering.

"Eksperimenku sudah selesai. Dengan baik. Jadi, aku bisa membuat sel telur dan sperma kini. Tapi kau harus punya benda-benda yang mengandung DNA Snape dan ibumu, kalau kau memang ingin membuatnya—"

"Benar? Benar? Hermione, kau benar-benar malaikat!" seru Harry tertahan.

"Psst, Ginny sedang tidur! Kau ingin membangunkannya?"

"Ooops! Sori, sori," Harry menoleh ke kamar, memastikan Ginny masih tidur. Dan mulai berbicara dengan suara sedikit pelan. "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin sekali. Sebetulnya sudah beberapa minggu lalu, tapi aku harus meyakinkannya dengan mencobanya pada tikus dan kelinci. Mereka hamil dengan baik—" Hermione berbicara seperti sedang membicarakan cara membuat kue.

"—sekarang, kalau sperma dan sel telur sudah bisa dibuat dari benda yang mengandung DNA seseorang, maka pertanyaannya adalah, siapa ibu yang akan mengandungnya?"

Eh?"

"Ibu yang akan mengandungnya," Hermione mengulang, "Kau pikir, setelah sperma dan sel telur bersatu, lalu kita tinggal mengayun tongkat dan anak kecil akan tercipta?"

Harry menggaruk-garuk kepala tak gatal.

"Yang terpikirkan olehku adalah, Ginny. Tapi ia kan baru melahirkan. Jadi, proyek ini bisa kita lakukan paling-paling setahun lagi—"

Harry masih terpekur. "Kupikir iya. Kalau Ginny, jumlah orang yang harus kita beritahu, tak akan bertambah banyak. Lagipula dia istriku, tentu saja ia harus tahu. Lalu—"

"Lalu rambutnya merah, sedang rambutmu hitam," Hermione menambahkan, "jika anak yang lahir nanti rambutnya mengikuti Snape, orang akan mengira rambut hitam berasal dari kau, sedang jika anak yang lahir nanti rambutnya merah seperti Lily, orang akan mengira anak itu mengikuti Ginny. Seperti apapun anak itu kelak lahir, orang tak akan mengira hal yang bukan-bukan. Itu kalau memang ingin merahasiakannya—"

Harry mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan memberitahu Ginny. Pelan-pelan. Kalau dia sudah siap, kau akan kuberitahu—"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan menepuk bahu Harry. "OK. Aku harus kembali ke kantor, tapi kurasa Arthur dan Molly sudah dalam perjalanan ke mari, begitu juga seluruh keluarga Weasley!"

Harry nyengir. "Trims, Hermione."

"Sama-sama!" ia ber-DisApparate detik kemudian.

**TBC**

**1)** kalau dalam bahasa Inggris, ini kan harus ditulis 'he' atau 'she' XD


	3. Langkah Ketiga

**HARI YANG SAMA**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, family/friendship. Severitus dalam bentuk yang berbeda._

-o0o-

**Bagian Ketiga**

"Jadi, setelah sperma dan sel telur dipertemukan dalam cawan biakan, dibiarkan agar membelah diri, baru salah satu atau beberapa di antaranya dimasukkan ke dalam rahimku?" Ginny mencerna semua penjelasan yang diberikan Hermione.

"Ya. Jadi, ada 3 proses di sini, pertama proses sihir, yaitu membuat sel telur dan sperma dari benda yang sudah diketahui mengandung DNA Severus Snape dan Lily Evans. Berikutnya, proses medis Muggle, istilahnya membuat bayi tabung. Walau embrio dibuat dalam cawan bukan tabung—" Hermione tersenyum, "—nah setelah embrio jadi, dimasukkan ke dalam rahimmu, selanjutnya adalah proses alamiah. Jadi, setelah operasi ringan untuk memasukkan janin ke dalam rahimmu, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Lakukan saja apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat kau hamil: makan lebih bergizi, hati-hati bekerja, jangan mengangkat yang berat-berat, dan sebagainya—

Ginny mengangguk.

"Yang paling penting di sini," Hermione menekankan dengan hati-hati, "—kau tahu sperma dan sel telur siapa yang akan kau kandung. Kau tahu, anak siapa yang akan kau kandung dan kau lahirkan—"

Menghela napas Ginny memilih kata-katanya, "—kalau bisa dikatakan, singkatnya, aku akan mengandung—saudara tiri Harry—"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Perhitungan silsilahnya memang demikian. Jadi, sebenarnya agar rata, seharusnya yang menjadi ibu pengganti adalah Molly, tetapi kau tahu sendiri, berapa umurnya sekarang—"

"Walau aku tahu, kalau ia mengetahui, ia pasti mau menjadi ibu pengganti—" Ginny menyela.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai mengandung?"

"Secepat kau bisa. Tentunya kita akan mengevaluasi dulu keadaan tubuhmu."

"Oke!"

-o0o-

Dalam beberapa minggu kemudian, Harry-Ginny ditemani Hermione bolak-balik mengunjungi sebuah klinik Muggle untuk pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Menurut Hermione, prosedur bayi tabung Muggle sudah lebih baik, dan praktis, jadi daripada Hermione harus meneliti dan bereksperimen lagi tentang prosedur bayi tabung secara sihir, mending ikut program Muggle saja.

Kecuali, dari mana sel telur dan sperma berasal. Hermione akan melakukan campur tangan secara sihir untuk hal ini. Dengan sedikit Obliviate, tenaga medis yang melakukan program ini akan mengira mereka sudah melakukan pengambilan sperma dan sel telur dari Harry dan Ginny, pasangan suami-istri.

Singkat cerita, penanaman embrio sudah dilakukan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, berita sudah menyebar pada keluarga dan kerabat, bahwa Ginny sudah hamil lagi.

"Aih, cepatnya! Tapi, kau dan bayi James terlihat sehat kok, dan aku percaya, untuk bayi kedua ini, kau kuat!"

"Terima kasih! Doakan anak keduaku lahir sehat ya!"

"Ginny! Kau sudah isi lagi? Kau tak mau tersusul Hermione ya?"

Ginny dan lawan bicaranya terkekeh, mengingat Hermione sekarang sudah lima bulan hamil. Mereka sudah semakin akrab saja, apalagi keduanya sama-sama hamil, saling bertukar informasi.

Suatu ketika, keduanya pulang berbelanja, menuju Grimmauld. James sedang lelap tidur ditunggui Kreacher. Dan Harry ternyata sudah pulang.

"Harry, kau sudah pulang? Apakah Ron juga sudah pulang?" Hermione menyapa.

Harry menggeleng, "Tadi katanya ia akan mampir dulu ke Diagon Alley, ke George, ada barang tambahan yang harus ia urus—"

"Wow! George semakin maju saja ya, semakin sibuk!" sela Ginny sehabis menyimpan belanjaannya ke belakang.

"Er... Hermione, Ginny, aku—ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan—"

Hermione dan Ginny saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa?" sahut keduanya berbarengan.

Harry terdiam sejenak, sebelum pelan ia melanjutkan.

"Aku takut dengan keadaan janin—"

"Bukankah aku selalu memeriksakan perkembangannya dengan teratur? Bukankah kemarin baru saja pemeriksaan minggu ke-16, dan menurut bidannya baik-baik saja?" Ginny protes.

Harry menggeleng, "Bukan keadaan kesehatan. Aku percaya bahwa keadaan kesehatan fisiknya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi—"

Harry menghela napas. "Kau tahu, dari memori yang aku lihat di Pensieve, tentang—tentang keadaan emosi kedua orangtua Profesor Snape—kuamati, aku percaya, buruk. Aku khawatir—hal ini menurun pada anaknya—

Hermione menghela napas. "Kau takut bahwa anakmu—maksudku, anak mereka—akan punya sifat-sifat buruk yang merupakan keturunan?"

Harry mengangguk. Duduknya mendekat pada Ginny, dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Ginny. Erat, dirasakan oleh Ginny. Seakan ketakutan, jika dilepaskan, Ginny akan pergi.

"Beberapa hari ini aku memikirkannya terus. Aku merasa—aku sangat gegabah, begitu saja ingin memiliki anak, ingin keturunan dari Severus dan Mum. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan seperti apa anak itu, akan seperti apa sifat-sifatnya—"

Hermione duduk tegak-tegak. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu percaya akan adanya sifat turunan. Aku lebih percaya pada pengaruh lingkungan. Mengapa kebanyakan anak punya sifat yang sama dengan salah satu atau kedua orangtuanya, karena biasanya anak tinggal bersama orangtua. Jelas, ia akan terbiasa dengan sifat-sifat kedua orangtuanya.

Jadi, bukan karena ayahnya pemarah maka anaknya juga pemarah. Tapi karena si anak terbiasa melihat ayahnya bereaksi marah pada suatu hal, maka ia juga akan bereaksi marah seperti ayahnya—"

Harry menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari kedua tangannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku? Aku tumbuh di keluarga Dursley, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa mereka. Seharusnya—seharusnya aku tumbuh menjadi pemarah, mudah berkelahi—"

"Aku tahu," sahut Hermione, "itu juga menjadi pemikiranku selama ini. Tetapi, kemarin aku mendapat semacam teori bagus. Rasanya ini menjadi pembenaran atas sifat-sifatmu, Harry!"

"Pembenaran bagaimana?" Ginny penasaran.

"Aku bahkan pernah membaca—ini aku tak tahu persis atau tidak, pokoknya seperti ini: _Jika anak dibesarkan dengan celaan, ia belajar memaki__; __Jika anak dibesarkan dengan permusuhan, ia belajar berkelahi__; __Jika anak dibesarkan dengan ketakutan, ia belajar gelisah__—"_ Harry menyanggah._  
_

"Aku bisa menyambungnya—" Hermione mulai mengutip.

"_Jika anak dibesarkan dengan rasa iba, ia belajar menyesali diri  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan olok-olok, ia belajar rendah diri  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan iri hati, ia belajar kedengkian  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan dipermalukan, ia belajar merasa bersalah_

Tapi

_Jika anak dibesarkan dengan dorongan, ia belajar percaya diri  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan toleransi, ia belajar menahan diri  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan pujian, ia belajar menghargai  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan penerimaan, ia belajar mencintai  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan dukungan, ia belajar menyenangi diri  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan pengakuan, ia belajar mengenali tujuan  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan rasa berbagi, ia belajar kedermawanan  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan kejujuran dan keterbukaan, ia belajar kebenaran dan keadilan  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan rasa aman, ia belajar menaruh kepercayaan  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan persahabatan, ia belajar menemukan cinta dalam kehidupan  
Jika anak dibesarkan dengan ketentraman, ia belajar berdamai dengan pikiran__," _**1)**

"Hermione!" Harry terpana.

"Kau bahkan hapal kalimat demi kalimat?" Ginny lebih terpesona lagi.

Hermione nyengir. "Kalau kau sudah mulai mengutip, pastikan aku belum pernah membacanya. Kalau tidak, maka aku akan mengutip lebih fasih lagi—"

Dan mereka tertawa berderai-derai.

"OK, begini. Kita kembali ke teori tadi. Seorang bayi tumbuh dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia menyerap apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Kalau ia dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang, maka ia tumbuh penuh kasih. Kalau ia tumbuh dengan lingkungan penuh kemarahan, maka ia juga akan tumbuh dengan kemarahan—"

"Tapi—"

"Ya, aku tahu, kau pasti akan protes berdasarkan kehidupanmu di Privet Drive. Kemarin aku mendapat teori yang lebih bagus lagi, yang juga mendukung kenapa kau bisa tumbuh seperti sekarang ini, dengan lingkungan seperti itu—"

Hermione menarik napas panjang. Mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Kalian tetap duduk di situ, ya!" sahutnya. Harry dan Ginny menurut dengan penasaran. Hermione berdiri, dan mengambil tempat di sisi keduanya. Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan keluarlah sesuatu, semacam kain hitam gelap, berbingkai, menutupi pandangan Harry dan Ginny ke depan.

"Kalian tidak bisa melihat ada apa di baliknya, bukan?"

Harry dan Ginny menggeleng bersamaan.

"Sekarang, katakan seperti apa perasaan kalian kalau kalian mendengar suara-suara dari balik layar ini. Jangan bergerak, jangan berdiri, jangan melakukan apapun, hanya katakan saja padaku, apa perasaanmu—"

Hermione menjentikkan tongkatnya.

Dan dari balik layar hitam itu terdengar suara-suara anak-anak kecil, sepertinya sedang bermain dengan gembira. Kadang salah seorang menjerit kegirangan, lalu tertawa-tawa.

Tak terasa, Ginny ikut tersenyum mendengar suara-suara tadi. Ia juga ikut kaget saat salah seorang dari suara tadi menjerit kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi saat suara anak itu justru tertawa kegirangan.

"Well?" Hermione tersenyum-senyum melihat reaksi Ginny. Raut wajah Harry tadi nampak tegang, kini menjadi rileks dan santai.

"Rasanya aku ikut gembira mendengar suara-suara mereka, sepertinya ingin ikut bermain bersama—" sahut Ginny.

"Oke," Hermione menjentikkan tongkatnya lagi, dan seketika suara-suara tadi menghilang, digantikan oleh suara-suara mengerikan.

Sepertinya ada seorang laki-laki dewasa dan seorang perempuan dewasa kalau mendengar suaranya. Keduanya sedang bertengkar dengan seru. Selain suaranya memang keras, kata-kata kotor diteriakkan, dan karang-kadang sepertinya ada benda yang dihancurkan. Ada kaca pecah, ada benda keras dilemparkan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Wajah Ginny berubah sama sekali. Raut wajah Harry kembali tegang sama seperti saat awal.

Dan ternyata suara-suara bertengkar yang menakutkan tadi, masih belum selesai. Kini ada seorang anak kecil di antara mereka, menangis ketakutan. Bukannya pertengkaran tadi berhenti, kedua orang dewasa tadi malah balik memarahi si anak kecil. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi—

"Sudah, Hermione! Sudah! Kasihan benar—"

Hermione menjentikkan tongkatnya. Semua suara menghilang. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, dan layar hitam pun menghilang.

"Coba kalian bayangkan, kalian adalah janin di dalam perut," sahut Hermione bersungguh-sungguh. "Menurut penelitian Muggle, indra pendengaran janin dibuat lebih dahulu daripada indra penglihatan. Jadi, janin dalam perut sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi di luar perut ibunya—"

Mereka terdiam.

Harry kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa hidup dalam lingkungan seperti di Privet Drive, tapi tak terpengaruh kehidupan mereka? Karena Mum dan Dad menciptakan lingkungan penuh kasih sayang untukku saat aku masih di dalam perut Mum. Aku lahir di lingkungan penuh kasih sayang. Itu jadi dasar untukku dalam kehidupan selanjutnya, walau aku hidup bersama Bibi Petunia dengan kehidupan yang semacam itu—"

Hermione tersenyum.

"Sementara itu, dengan melihat seperti apa keadaan rumah tangga orangtuanya dalam Pensieve, aku berasumsi, Severus sudah mengalami lingkungan yang tak mengenakkan, sejak ia masih berupa janin, sejak ia masih belum tahu apa-apa. Begitu lahir, suasananya tak berubah. Itu yang membentuknya seperti yang kita kenal—" **2)**

"Harry, kalau pemikiranmu seperti itu dulu saat kita masih sekolah, mungkin nilai-nilaimu O semua—"

Harry nyengir. "Terpaksa sih. Kalau mau jadi ayah, terpaksa harus lebih pintar sedikit—"

Mereka tertawa berderai-derai.

"Aku percaya, kita semua bisa menciptakan lingkungan terbaik untuk generasi yang akan datang—" pandangan Hermione menerawang. "Bagi Muggle, malahan masa janin masih dalam perut ini, janin sudah dijejali macam-macam, diperdengarkan musik Mozart, dibacakan dongeng, ada yang membacakan ayat-ayat dari kitab suci mereka—"

"Mereka berusaha menciptakan lingkungan sedari anak masih janin?" Ginny setengah percaya.

"Tapi, itulah yang terjadi. Trend Muggle masa kini, orangtua berlomba-lomba 'menciptakan' lingkungan terbaik untuk anak sedari masih di perut—"

Harry menyahut pelan, "Kukira tak ada salahnya kita tiru." Ia bedeham, "Aku percaya kau membaca hal-hal semacam ini, karena kau mempersiapkannya untuk bayimu ya, Hermione?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Jelas dong. Aku bahkan ikut seminar ibu hamil di kalangan Muggle—"

"Hermione?"

Tertawa kecil, "Mum kan dokter gigi, ia punya banyak teman dokter lain, dan ia punya akses untuk mengetahui ada seminar apa saja di bidang kesehatan. Ia bahkan sudah mendaftarkanku untuk ikut senam hamil—"

"Senam hamil?" Ginny terlihat tertarik.

"Iya, katanya sejak kehamilanku berusia 7 bulan, aku harus ikut senam hamil, supaya lancar nanti melahirkan—"

"Aku tak tahu hal seperti itu. Boleh aku ikut melihat-lihat nanti kalau kau senam?"

"Tentu! Jangan khawatir, pesertanya ibu-ibu hamil semua—"

Dan obrolan pun kembali ke obrolan antara ibu hamil dengan ibu hamil. Harry hanya bisa mengikuti sebagian. Tapi ia tahu, apapun yang sedang Ginny dan Hermione bicarakan, adalah upaya untuk melahirkan generasi berikut yang sehat.

Tidak seharusnya ia khawatir.

-o0o-

Tangis keras memecah dinginnya hari di dasarian pertama bulan Januari.

"Laki-laki, Mr Potter!" sahut bidan yang membantu persalinan. "Laki-laki yang kedua, Sir!"

Harry tersenyum.

Mendekatkan kepala ke kepala kecil itu. Dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau kuberi nama, Albus Severus Potter—"

**TBC**

**1)** Terjemahan bebas dari 'puisi' Dorothy Law Nolte Ph.D (1972)

w w w [.] empowermentresources [.] com [/] info2 [/] childrenlearn-long_version [.] html

**2)** Merupakan sebagian pelatihan dalam ESQ Parenting


	4. Langkah Terakhir

**HARI YANG SAMA**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, family/friendship. Severitus dalam bentuk yang berbeda._

_-o0o-_

**Bagian Keempat**

Pagi yang tidak begitu cerah di awal Januari itu. Salju turun lambat-lambat dan sedikit-sedikit, tidak membuat bumi memutih. Cuaca dingin seperti biasanya awal Januari. Walau angin tidak begitu menusuk.

Tapi cuaca dingin tidak membantu mendinginkan tubuh seorang bocah. Berlari di halaman kastil Hogwarts yang masih sepi, dihujani satu-satu butiran salju, tidak membuatnya kedinginan. Malah sebaliknya. Keringat menetes, napas terengah-engah. Pandangannya liar memantau ke sana ke mari, acak. Seperti ada yang harus dihindari.

Malangnya, karena ia sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia sudah berlari terlalu dekat pada Dedalu Perkasa. Kepalanya menyenggol sebuah dahan yang menjurai terlalu ke bawah. Ditanggapi sebagai serangan mengganggu oleh Sang Pohon, dahan tadi mengirim serangan balik—

CTAAAR!

Tak siap, anak itu terhuyung, tapi tak sampai jatuh, karena sebuah dahan lagi mengirim serangan susulan dari belakang—

CTAAR!

Sempoyongan, kali ini ia tersandung tonjolan akar dan terjatuh terguling-guling. Wajahnya menampilkan berbagai ekspresi, kaget karena tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan—dari sebuah pohon pula—kaget karena serangannya cepat bertubi-tubi, meringis sakit karena memar di berbagai tempat—

Berguling-guling, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena sebuah tonjolan akar yang lain lagi.

KREEK

Sesuatu yang patah.

Bocah itu susah payah berusaha bangkit, paling tidak duduk. Pemeriksaan kilat sepintas, nampaknya bagian tubuhnya tak ada yang patah. Mungkin ada memar-memar di mana-mana. Berarti bunyi tadi bukan dari tubuhnya? Berarti dari—apakah ada bagian tubuhnya yang patah?

Tidak.

Bukan dari tubuhnya.

Anehnya—bersamaan dengan bunyi seperti sesuatu patah tadi—amukan Dedalu Perkasa berhenti seketika. Seperti ada yang memencet tombol 'STOP'.

Ataukah ... bunyi tadi itu bunyi sesuatu, terpencet, dan menghentikan amukan Dedalu Perkasa?

Bocah tadi berdiri dan mengibas-ngibas bajunya. Melihat sekeliling. Bersiaga, jangan-jangan Dedalu Perkasa tidak terdiam dalam waktu yang lama, hanya mengamati, dan suatu saat akan mengejutkannya lagi?

Tiba-tiba mata bocah itu terpaku pada sesuatu. Ada—ada sesuatu seperti mulut terowongan di dekat pokok batang Dedalu Perkasa?

Rasa penasaran yang besar mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Bocah itu perlahan memasuki terowongan.

Gelap. Remang. Temaram.

Kadang malah bagian atasnya tidak rata, lebih pendek, jadi kepalanya terantuk. Masih terengah-engah sisa tadi—kini ditambah dengan rasa tegang—ia menelusuri terowongan. Setelah beberapa kali terantuk dan tersandung, ia baru ingat, kenapa tidak ia keluarkan saja tongkatnya dan ucapkan '_Lumos_'?

Tapi belum sempat ia keluarkan tongkat, ceruk terowongan yang sedang ia tempuh mendadak membesar—dan lebih terang.

Perlahan ia masuk.

Remang-remang—tapi lebih terang dari terowongan tadi. Lembab. Sarang laba-laba di mana-mana. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah lama tak dilewati orang. Kalau begitu—kemungkinan para pengejarnya juga tak kan tahu tempat ini. Jadi ia aman di sini.

Mendekati sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti rongsokan tempat tidur, ditepuk-tepuknya agar debunya terbang, dan ia duduk. Memeriksa kakinya yang tadi seperti terkilir. Dan menggerutu pelan-pelan.

"Awas kau James! Awas kau, dan teman-temanmu anak-anak Gryffindor itu! Kalian beraninya cuma segerombolan, tak berani satu lawan satu! Pheh! Empat Gryffindor harusnya lawan empat Slytherin, baru imbang! Kalau—"

"SIAPA YANG MAIN KEROYOK? ANAK GRYFFINDOR MANA YANG MAIN KEROYOK? MANA YANG NAMANYA JAMES?"

Bocah itu terlompat saking kagetnya. "S-si-siapa—" matanya liar celingukan. Mencari asal suara. Untuk sekian detik, rasa takutnya menang lawan rasa penasaran. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya jarum detik, logika menguasai.

Ini masih kompleks Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, kalau tak ada apa-apa disekelilingmu, dan kau mendengar sesuatu, pasti ada benda sihir di dekatmu—atau mungkin ada orang bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib—tapi ia mengabaikan hal terakhir itu.

Jadi, ia sekali lagi melayangkan pandangan, memindai sekitar—

—ada sesuatu seperti pigura. Teronggok di sebuah meja. Nampaknya sudah patah sudutnya. Entah itu dulunya lukisan, atau cermin. Mungkin cermin, dan meja itu meja rias. Tapi cermin itu sudah sangat buram.

Pada pigura itu ada sebuah sosok bergerak-gerak. Tak jelas. Memang buram.

Tapi dibanding benda-benda lain yang diam tak bergerak, kaku, dingin membeku, pigura itulah yang layak dijadikan tersangka—

—dan benar saja—

"JAWAB! PENGECUT YANG BERNAMA JAMES ITU ANAK GRYFFINDOR DAN MENGEROYOKMU?"

"Eh—"

Suara sosok dalam pigura itu melunak melihat bocah di hadapannya mengkerut.

"—Jadi, siapa yang mengeroyokmu?"

"Eh, mereka hanya main-main saja kok—"

"Tapi, kau sampai ketakutan begini?"

Bocah itu menelan ludah. "Bu-bukan begitu. Ha-hari ini saya berulang tahun, d-dan ka-kakak saya ber-bersama teman-temannya menyirami saya dengan tepung, telur, dan macam-macam lagi—"

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang James—"

"Kakak saya, James. Dia anak Gryffindor—"

"Dan kau anak Slytherin?"

Perlahan bocah itu mengangguk.

"Kau bilang kau berulang-tahun? Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"9 Januari—"

Sosok itu tercenung. "Tahun?"

Bocah itu terpana sejenak, tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa sosok dalam pigura itu mungkin sudah terperangkap lama dan tak tahu penanggalan. "2020," sahutnya pelan.

Sosok itu kembali tercenung. Tak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan bergeming sedikitpun. Si bocah mengira sosok itu kembali membeku, tapi ternyata tidak.

Pelan sosok itu mengucap lirih. "Hari yang sama," sahutnya. Pelan, berbisik. Sosok dalam pigura itu mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya lagi "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Albus—"

Kedua alis kepunyaan sosok itu bertaut.

"—Severus Potter—"

Ada beberapa detik sosok dalam pigura itu membeku, sebelum akhirnya mendesis. "Albus Severus Potter? Kau anak Potter? Potter memberi nama anaknya dengan _namaku_? Aku tak percaya!" matanya tak lepas menatap bocah itu, "—dan kau bukan Gryffindor? Kau Slytherin?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "_Yes, Sir_."

Tapi matanya tiba-tiba membesar. Seolah ia mendengar sesuatu. "Nama Anda? Saya tahu siapa Anda!" bisiknya. "Nama Anda—Dad menggunakan nama Anda untuk menamai saya! Dan ini tentulah Shrieking Shack!" lirih tapi jelas-jelas penuh kemenangan. "Jadi Anda Severus Snape?" tanyanya antusias.

Beberapa detik lagi sebelum sosok dalam pigura itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku Severus Snape." Setelah itu ia menambahkan lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Benar-benar sama. Hari yang sama. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum sempat Al mengatakan sesuatu, Severus sudah mendahului bertanya, "Dan bagaimana reaksi ayahmu saat kau di-Sort masuk Slytherin? Murka?"

Anak itu menggeleng, "Tidak, Sir. Justru, sebelum berangkat, saya yang khawatir. Kakak saya—James, terus mengganggu saya bahwa saya akan masuk Slytherin. Saya bertanya pada Dad, bagaimana kalau saya sampai masuk Slytherin—"

"Dan jawabannya?"

"Dad bilang, bahwa nama saya terdiri dari dua nama Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, dan salah satunya—Severus Snape—berasal dari Sytherin. Dan beliau adalah orang yang paling berani yang pernah Dad kenal—"

Kembali sosok Severus membeku dalam pigura compang-camping itu.

"Sir—" Al mencoba menyapa.

Tapi Severus seperti tak mendengar, dan justru menggumamkan, "Tak pernah kuduga. Tak pernah kuduga—" dan ia menatap Al lagi, lekat-lekat, "—dan saudaramu? Gryffindor?"

"_Yes, Sir_. James kelas empat, dan Lily kelas satu, keduanya di Gryffindor—"

"Dan kau sendiri—kelas tiga?"

Al mengangguk, "_Yes, Sir_."

Kembali sosok itu terdiam. Beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyahut pelan, "Katakan pada ayahmu, aku ingin menemuinya."

Dan sosok itu menghilang.

-o0o-

Kantin Kementrian memang benar-benar penuh jika saat makan siang, entah bagaimana Harry bisa menemukan Hermione sedang bercakap-cakap sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya bersama rekan-rekan sejawat.

"Aku pinjam Mrs Weasley sejenak!" sahutnya, menarik Hermione dari hadapan rekan-rekannya, membawanya ke tempat yang agak lebih sunyi.

"Harry—"

"_Muffliato_!" jentiknya, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun ia mengeluarkan segulung perkamen dari saku jubahnya. "Dari Al," sahutnya pendek.

Tak bertanya lagi, Hermione membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya cepat.

"Temui saja, secepatnya," sahut Hermione menggulung perkamen itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Harry.

"Memang itu yang kupikirkan. Jadi barusan aku menghadap atasan minta cuti, sekarang aku akan langsung Apparate ke Hogsmeade. Kupikir—ini akan makan waktu beberapa lama—"

Mengangguk, Hermione mafhum akan maksud Harry. Menepuk bahu, dan berkata, "Sukses ya, Harry!"

Harry mengangguk. Menjentikkan kedua jarinya lagi mengakhiri _Muffliato_-nya, ia memasukkan gulungan perkamen itu kembali ke jubahnya. "Aku pergi ya!" dan ia menghilang bagai ditelan udara.

-o0o-

Dalam jabatannya sebagai Auror, Harry beberapa kali harus ke Hogwarts untuk beberapa kasus. Tapi kali ini lain. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sangat pribadi.

Pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk menemui Profesor McGonagall dulu. Sama seperti pada Hermione, ia memberitahu Profesor McGonagall tentang surat Al.

"Ia benar-benar muncul?" mata Profesor McGonagall berbinar. Berbalik, ia menatap dua pigura di belakangnya, satu lukisan Dumbledore yang sedang tertidur, dan satu lagi pigura kosong hitam kelam.

Harry mengangguk. "Dan ia muncul justru di hadapan Al, kemarin sewaktu James dan teman-temannya sedang mengejar-ngejarnya akan memberi selamat ulang tahun—dengan cara mereka tentunya—"

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum. "Anak-anak itu, mereka selalu punya cara untuk menyebarkan kasih sayang—"

Harry terkekeh. "Karenanya, saya bisa minta izin untuk ke Shrieking Shack?"

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Silakan, sesuka hatimu! Mudah-mudahan saja—" pandangannya mengarah lagi pada pigura tak berisi.

Harry mengangguk juga. "Saya permisi kalau begitu—"

Profesor McGonagall mengantarnya hingga ke pintu.

-o0o-

Harry menata langkahnya satu demi satu. Entah berapa lama ia tak ke sini? Lingkungan di sini nyaris tak berubah. Dedalu Perkasa masih mengayun liar begitu didekati.

Menjentikkan kedua ujung jari tanpa berkata sepatahpun, ayunan Dedalu Perkasa berhenti. Dengan sekali lompatan, Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan. Berjalan hati-hati, terkadang merunduk. Dan sampailah ia pada ruangan itu.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Akankah beliau mau menemuinya? Tetapi, bukankah menurut surat Al, beliau justru menyuruhnya kemari?

Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Masih seperti dulu, hanya debu bertambah tebal. Ruangan sepi, senyap. Lembab.

Benarkah beliau akan menemuinya?

Matanya menangkap pigura bobrok di sudut meja. Kosong.

Harry berdeham. "Saya sudah di sini, Sir."

Tak ada reaksi. Untuk beberapa detik. Ketika Harry bimbang memutskan untuk menunggu atau keluar lagi, pigura itu berubah warna.

Memang ada sosok di sana, tapi buram.

"Sir," sahut Harry hati-hati.

"Potter."

"Al mengatakan—"

"Ya, benar. Aku menyuruhnya agar memanggilmu—"

"Saya sudah di sini, Sir—"

Terdiam beberapa lama. Harry memutuskan untuk menanti.

"Apa alasanmu menamainya dengan namaku?"

"Anda keberatan, Sir?"

Severus mendengus. "Aku tak tahu ada orangtua yang cukup bodoh memberi nama anaknya dengan namaku—"

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sir, jika Anda berkenan—maukah Anda mendengar sebuah kisah? Jika Anda mau mendengar—"

Sepertinya ada raut heran dalam wajah Severus, tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa. Harry menyimpulkan, itu tanda agar ia meneruskan perkataannya.

"Pada mulanya—ini ide yang gila memang. Kebetulan saya mendengar bahwa Hermione sedang mengadakan penelitian tentang DNA. Di lain pihak, saya mendapat kotak warisan dari Anda. Berdasarkan permintaan saya, Hermione menemukan DNA Anda dan DNA Mum dalam barang-barang dalam kotak itu—"

Dan mengalirlah kalimat-demi-kalimat.

"—dan pada 9 Januari 2006, lahirlah dia, Albus Severus—" Harry berhenti, "—saya menamainya Potter, tapi jika Anda berkeberatan—"

Shrieking Shack tak pernah begini senyap.

.

.

.

.

"—jadi ia anakku?"

"—ya—"

Sunyi belum pernah menyiksa Harry seperti ini. Apalagi kemudian citra buram itu menghilang.

Dengan was-was Harry menunggu, setengah jam, satu jam. Tak ada perubahan. Pigura itu tetap kosong.

Lemas Harry menyusuri terowongan, kembali ke atas tanah. Mengembalikan Dedalu Perkasa ke dalam posisi semula, mengayun kian kemari.

Ia tidak kembali ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Terus keluar dari kompleks Hogwarts. Tetapi sesuatu menariknya untuk tetap berada di lingkungan ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menginap di Hogsmeade.

Ia mengirimkan pesan singkat dengan Patronus pada Profesor McGonagall, bahwa ia ada di Hogsmeade, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa tentang pertemuannya dengan Profesor Snape tadi. Dengan burung hantu kantor pos, ia juga memberitahu Al bahwa ia ada di Hogsmeade.

Malam itu ia nyaris tak bisa tidur.

-o0o-

Hari masih pagi, Harry bahkan baru saja terbangun dengan kepala pusing tak tentu, ketika seekor burung hantu sekolah tiba di jendela kamarnya. Dari Profesor McGonagall.

_Harry,_

_Pigura itu sudah berisi. Tapi ia hanya mau berbicara pada lukisan Dumbledore, dan dirimu. Datanglah segera._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Berganti pakaian secepat ia bisa, tanpa sarapan, Harry berlari secepatnya ke Kastil. Merutuk para leluhur yang menghalangi pemakaian Apparate di lingkungan Kastil, Harry sampai juga dengan terengah-engah di kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Profesor McGonagall sudah menunggu.

"Ia hanya mau berbicara denganmu. Masuklah. Semua Kepala Sekolah setuju untuk meninggalkanmu berdua—"

Mengatur napas, Harry masuk dan menutup pintu.

Dari semua pigura Kepala Sekolah, hanya piguranya yang berisi. Semua kosong.

Severus Snape sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Sir," Harry menyapa.

Severus mengangkat muka.

"Jadi, ini caramu agar aku mau tampil dalam parade Kepala Sekolah?"

"Bu-bukan Sir, tidak demikian—" Harry tak tahu bagaimana menyangkalnya. Tapi sepertinya sosok dalam pigura itu menantinya berbicara.

Harry menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Pada awalnya, memang niat saya demikian. Saya—saya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Anda. Walau hanya dengan citra dalam lukisan—" Harry tak berani menatap wajah Severus.

"Saya—saya ingin minta maaf. Walau saya tidak tahu, apakah saya akan dimaafkan atau tidak—"

Pelan-pelan Harry mengangkat wajahnya, dan terlihat Severus serius mendengarkan, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"—dan saya ingin berterimakasih—karena Anda-lah, dengan memori di Pensieve, dengan surat-surat dalam kotak, saya jadi mengenal Mum. Semua—Sirius, Remus, semua yang mengenal pasangan Mum-Dad hanya menceritakan tentang Dad, tanpa bercerita tentang Mum. Anda-lah satu-satunya yang memberikan gambaran pada saya, seperti apa Mum—" suara Harry tercekat.

"Dan saat Hermione menyinggung tentang penelitian DNA-nya, saya lalu berpikir—saya berpikir, bagaimana jika Anda—jika Anda dan Mum bisa benar-benar—bersatu—" suara Harry semakin lirih.

"Saya memang egois, saya lancang—" suaranya menjadi tegar kini, "—seharusnya saya menanyakan dulu pada Anda, tetapi saya bahkan tidak tahu ke mana saya bisa bertanya—"

Hening.

Lukisan Severus kemudian menutup buku yang sedang dipegangnya, meletakannya di meja pendek di samping.

"Ada berapa orang yang tahu tentang hal ini?"

Pendek dan tegas.

"Hanya saya, Hermione, dan Ginny selaku ibu yang mengandungnya—"

"Albus—Dia sendiri juga, tidak tahu?"

Harry menggeleng.

Terdiam lagi. Perlahan Harry menatapnya, tak sengaja terpandang kedua mata hitam itu.

Tampilan yang aneh. Tak ada tatapan kejam kali ini.

Teduh, seperti pada umumnya ayah-ayah ketika sedang menceritakan kisah tentang anak mereka.

"Aku akan minta pada Minerva agar meletakkan lukisanku di asrama Slytherin, di Common Room. Agar aku bisa mengawasinya." Suaranya pelan, tak seperti biasanya. "Dan kalau bisa, carilah fotoku di kotak kayu itu, berikan pada dia—pada Al—agar aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya—"

Harry menahan napas. Beliau—tidak marah?

"Kukira, kita harus menceritakan kebenaran padanya. Nanti, di suatu hari. Aku tak tahu, apakah aku atau kau yang akan menceritakan padanya. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kalau saja dulu Guru Ramuannya seperti ini, Harry yakin ia akan sangat menyukai pelajaran Ramuan.

"Dan ceritakan padaku, mengapa ia harus lahir pada hari yang sama?"

Harry bingung. "Ha-hari yang sama, Sir? Sama dengan apa?"

Seebentuk senyum tipis membayang, "9 Januari. Sama dengan kelahiranku—"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar Harry bisa mencerna kalimat Severus. "Ha—hari kelahiran Anda, Sir? Sa-saya tidak tahu—" dan tiba-tiba saja ia sadar. "Selamat ulang tahun Sir, walau sudah terlambat—"

Severus menyeringai, "Biasanya juga tak ada yang tahu. Kecuali Albus dan Minerva. Kini kau."

Harry turut menyeringai. "Tapi sudah terlambat, Sir—"

Severus menggeleng. "Kelahiran dan kematian sudah tak berarti lagi bagiku, Harry. Ucapkan saja pada anakmu—maksudku adikmu—"

"_Y-Yes, Sir_—"

Harry memang kadang-kadang suka menjadi lelet, butuh beberapa detik tambahan untuknya menyadari bahwa mantan guru Ramuannya ini memanggilnya dengan nama kecil—

"—dan kalau aku sudah memanggilmu dengan Harry, bagaimana kalau kau juga memanggilku dengan Severus?"

Menggaruk kepala tak gatal, Harry tertawa. "Oke, S-Severus. La-lalu, apakah Anda—maksudku apakah kau, mau berjanji padaku satu hal?"

Severus mengerutkan kening. "Berjanji tentang apa?"

Wajah Harry bersungguh-sungguh. "Berjanjilah, walau kau bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Al melalui foto, tapi jangan mengajarinya kapan harus memasukkan apa ke dalam kuali pada pelajaran Ramuan?"

Harry bersedia menukarkan apa saja yang dipunyainya, dengan wajah mantan guru Ramuan yang sedang terkekeh ini.

**FIN**


End file.
